


Major and Minor

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Cheating, Collars, Constellations, Constellations AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Kissing, Kleinsen, M/M, Pastel!Evan, Punk!Jared, Tattoos, conman, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman, pastel and punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Constellations AU! Credit in the notes!





	Major and Minor

**Author's Note:**

> Constellations AU by wish i was never born on the DEH Amino! Here's the link to the actual description of the AU: http://aminoapps.com/p/jbc7ey3

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, nothing has happened between Evan and I!" Jared shouted, picking off some of the sparkles on his glasses. He hated how he did that when he was nervous.

    "Please, that boy follows you around like, like-" Connor started.

    "Like a dog? Because in case you've forgotten, we are pair constellations." Jared snapped back, crossing his arms.

    "So something did happen?" Connor demanded, tearing the rips in his jeans wider. 

    "No! I would never cheat! Frankly it's quite insulting how little you think of me." Jared had had enough. "I gotta get out of here." He grabbed his jacket, the smooth leather cool against his skin, and headed to the door.

    "Oh, that's right, go run off to Evan!" Connor mocked, slamming his hand on the table in his fit of anger.

    "Fuck off."

    Jared strode away from the house, absolutely furious. Fuck him, he wasn't going to guilt Jared into not going and seeing his best friend.

He arrived at Evan’s and rang the doorbell, itching at his tattoo. It always made him think of Evan. 

Evan opened the door a second later, eyes wide as he stared at Jared in surprise, “Jared, what are you doing here so late?” He whispered. Jared scrunched up his face and checked his watch, he hadn’t even realized it was two in the morning. How long had they been fighting?

“Can I stay with you for tonight, Connor and I had a fight.” Jared sighed, and Evan nodded, opening the door further so Jared could step in. The boy threw off his combat boots and hung up his jacket.

“I’ll stay on the couch if that’s okay.” Jared didn’t want Evan’s comfort, it’d only make him feel guilty and like he really was doing something wrong.

“That’s fine.” Evan agreed. Jared flopped down on the couch, not even bothering to grab a blanket. Evan grabbed one for him, wrapping it around the boy.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Evan asked softly; Jared looked up at him.

God, even in his pajamas Evan managed to keep his usual aura. He wore a long, almost nightgown-ish, pink shirt. The only reason Jared knew that it wasn’t a nightgown was because Evan had on light blue pajama shorts, so small they could be mistaken for boxers. 

And dear lord, did Evan always wear his pastel blue choker to bed? Wasn’t he worried he would choke to death in his sleep?

“Connor’s just being a jerk, getting all up in stuff that isn’t his business.” Jared said, taking off his own spiky choker collar. He definitely didn’t want to sleep with that on, he’d stab himself. 

Sure, he didn’t tell Evan the whole truth on what the argument was, but why did Evan need to know? Nothing had happened between them, so it wasn’t really Evan’s business either.

“That sucks, I’m sorry you had a bad night.” Evan said, and suddenly his hand was on Jared’s thigh, gently rubbing circles through the grey skinny jeans. 

“Yeah, well, super tired, night.” Jared kicked Evan’s hand off and scooted over to the end of the couch, pretending to prepare the couch for sleep.

“Goodnight, Jared.” Evan darted off, red-faced, to his room. 

Jared slid off his glasses and buried his face in the couch pillow, feeling waves of guilt rush over him. Maybe Connor had been right, maybe there was some sort of tension between him and Evan.

He wiped that from his mind and tried to get some shut eye.

The next morning Jared was awoken by Evan making breakfast, the boy was clumsy with the pots and was banging them together loudly. Jared groaned, grabbing his glasses and shifting on the couch so he could get a view of the kitchen.

Through the doorway, Jared could see the Evan he recognized, not the touchy, sweet one from the previous night. He chuckled, noticing how as Evan’s hips swing from side to side, so did his clip on tail. His pastel short-shorts were so tight fitting, rolls of fat spilled over the sides of the shorts. His overly large pink sweater made him look smaller, and Jared wondered if he did that on purpose. Jared’s favorite, however, was the lavender, knee-high converse that Evan wore. It almost made him look like a stripper-

That made Jared snort, causing Evan to turn around in alarm. “Oh, Jared! You’re awake, I’m making blueberry pancakes if you want some!” Evan offered. 

“Sure, sounds great.”

Soon, Evan had finished the pancakes and laid out two plates, giving each of them three pancakes a piece. Jared began to snarf them down, head lowered down to the plate as he ate. After he was done, Evan giggled.

“You got syrup all over your face.” Evan grabbed a napkin and got up to run it under warm water. He returned and began to wipe off the syrup from Jared’s cheek, one hand lightly gripping the boy’s jaw.

“You’re so messy.” Evan mumbled, leaning down closer to get a better look at the syrup, to see if it was coming off. He managed to get it all off and grinned victoriously before noticing just how close they were. Evan sucked in a breath, glancing down at Jared’s lips before looking back up into his eyes, his thumb smoothed over Jared’s jawline.

Just like that, their lips were smushed together. Evan was kissing Jared. The kiss was somewhat hesitant at first, then hot and passionate. Jared wrapped his arms around Evan and pulled the boy into his lap. The boy moaned, hand sliding down Jared’s neck to play with the spikes on his collar. Jared brought his hand up to trace over Evan’s tattoo of Canis Minor.

After a couple of minutes, the two pulled away from each other. Jared immediately felt heavy, terrible guilt in his stomach. Connor had been right. All he was was a terrible, jerkwad of a cheater. Jared pushed Evan off his lap, making the boy land hard on the floor.

“Ow, Jared-“ 

“This never happened.” Jared said firmly before dashing out the door.


End file.
